


Girlfriend

by karakreep



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, it's just porn okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakreep/pseuds/karakreep
Summary: Lucas wants a girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was partially inspired by this tumblr post https://residentevil-fandomhazard.tumblr.com/post/157078927485/lucas-and-relationships , that random line Lucas says about needing a girlfriend, and my own perverted imagination.

You were exploring the old barn when he found you.

You had come across a shelf with a bit of medicine on it and you were about to grab it, when you heard a voice from behind you.

“I’ve been looking for a girl like you.”

You turned around quickly. There was Lucas, looking at you with a predatory glint in his eyes. How had he managed to sneak up on you? He had you completely cornered!

“Hey now, don’t look so scared,” he said, smirking. “You’re just my type, so why don’t we get to know each other better?”

He grabbed your hand and forcefully pulled you toward him.

“Look at you,” he muttered. “You’re a real catch. I’m a lucky guy.”

He wrapped his arms around you and spoke again. “You didn’t set off any of my traps. I bet ya thought I didn’t know you were here.”

You were frozen in fear, uncertain how to react.

“Come on, sweetheart, you should be happy. We’re gonna have a lot of fun together.”

You started struggling, frantically trying to escape his hold. His grip didn’t loosen a bit.

“Calm down! Squirming around ain’t gonna help you,” he said, looking amused by your fear. “How’d you like to be my girlfriend?”

“Get away from me!” you screamed. You’d seen what he’d done. This man was a cannibal, a killer! Whatever he was planning to do with you, you wanted no part in it.

Lucas was unfazed. He grasped your wrist tightly and walked off, dragging you along with him.

“Don’t play hard to get, now,” he said, leading you away. “I’ve got something I wanna show you!”

He brought you to a room with a television and a chair in it. He looked around the room for a moment before picking up a VHS tape and putting it into the VCR on top of the television.

He sat down in the chair, pulling you onto his lap. The tape that was now playing onscreen looked like surveillance footage of that weird locked room you saw earlier. A man was wandering around the room, grabbing different objects and trying to figure out several puzzles.

“Pay attention, this part’s great,” Lucas said in your ear.

In the video, the man seemed to have solved a puzzle, only for something near him to explode, knocking him to the ground. Lucas laughed loudly at that. The man seemed dazed, but was able to stand after a minute or two.

“What do ya think?” Lucas asked. “Pretty good so far, right?”

You weren’t sure how to respond. He was clearly looking for praise for his insane contraptions and you could admit the complexity of it was impressive, but you were terrified. Terrified that the next person wandering around that room would be you. You had an awful feeling that the man in the tape wouldn’t be alive by the time the video was over. And you had a worse feeling that his death would occur whether he solved the puzzles correctly or not.

“Aw, come on, don’t clam up now,” Lucas said when you didn’t answer him. He paused for a moment and you felt him shift, only to press a kiss on the side of your neck. You stilled, shocked by the sudden contact. “Relax and tell me what you think.”

“I-it seems very... dangerous,” you managed to choke out.

“Well, duh! That’s the point! Oh, wait, watch this!” he said, pointing to the screen.

The man appeared to be going ahead with the puzzles normally, when suddenly a spike popped out of the box he was messing with, impaling his hand. Lucas laughed again.

“You see that?” he said. “Just a little anti-cheating measure.”

You were nervous, but replied anyway. “But how was he cheating?”

“He was trying to guess the password to open the box before figuring it out the right way, that shithead. Couldn’t have that. Took me weeks to make my game, I can’t let folks cheat it that easily.”

As you watched, you could feel Lucas’s hands rubbing your sides. It was a gentle touch and it was almost convincing you to give in. To just give him what he wanted and praise him. Maybe then he would let you live. You decided to test the waters.

“That’s... pretty impressive,” you said hesitantly.

“You think so?” you heard Lucas say softly. He kissed your neck again. You barely suppressed a gasp. It felt nice, but you didn’t know why. You heard Lucas hum impatiently. He seemed to want you to keep talking.

“I mean, just putting all of this stuff together must’ve been pretty hard. I wouldn’t know how to do half of the things you did.”

He chuckled quietly. “Now, now, you’re gonna make me blush. We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

You looked back at the screen. It seemed that the man was nearly done. He inserted a key into a locked door with a small hole in the centre of it. You watched with anticipation. Would he really escape? Suddenly, a spear ejected itself from the hole in the door and impaled the man right through his chest. He screamed, stumbling around for a minute before falling over, dead.

You cringed. You could only hope that a death like that wouldn’t be your eventual fate. You could feel Lucas shifting beneath you. Something was poking you from behind.

“That was one of my favourites,” Lucas said, pressing himself closer to you. “Did ya like it?”

You knew he could tell you didn’t, but you tried to play it off for your own safety. “Well, it was certainly horrifying. And pretty clever too. You sure made one hell of a game.” You could tell it sounded awkward and unconvincing, but you quickly forgot that as Lucas groaned in your ear.

“Ooh, baby. I’d love to show you more, but you’ve got me all hot and bothered. You really are somethin’ else.”

Despite yourself, you felt a little warm too. If you’d thought about it a few hours ago, the idea of being this close to Lucas would have sickened you. But now... you were only thinking of getting closer. You must have finally snapped because now all you wanted was him. No thoughts of escape or survival, just Lucas. You were suddenly desperate to have him.

Moving around on his lap a bit, you managed to face him and press your lips against his. He kissed back eagerly, his hands roaming all over your body. You let his tongue invade your mouth, noticing that the kiss seemed to be lacking experience on both sides. It didn’t matter though, you knew you and him could learn from each other. When you eventually pulled away to breathe, you saw Lucas smirking.

“I didn’t think you’d take being my girlfriend so seriously. Not that I mind.”

You caught your breath, coming back to your senses for a moment. “I don’t... why am I acting like this?” you muttered, confused.

“It’s the mold,” Lucas said simply. “It fucks with your head, makes you act weird.” His expression suddenly changed to one more mischievous. “You know, if you just give in, you’ll be a lot happier.”

Your mind started to fog up again. You felt like he might be lying, but you couldn’t think straight.

“Really?” you asked, leaning into his embrace.

“Yup,” he said confidently. “You can stay here and be part of the family. There ain’t no reason for you to leave and I really wanna keep you around.”

“I don’t know...” Your will to resist was quickly leaving you. You knew that you should be scared of this man, this murderer. But your brain seemed to have ceased thinking rationally. You wanted Lucas and he’d let you have him, if you just said yes. He smirked again, as if he knew exactly what to say to convince you. He leaned forward to whisper in your ear.

“I love you.”

You gave in, kissing him again.

At some point, you found yourself lying on the floor with Lucas hovering over you, smiling triumphantly at your submission.

“Aren’t you a pretty picture,” he said. He reached for the bottom of your shirt, quickly pulling it off of you. He took his time removing the rest of your clothes, enjoying your reactions as he uncovered more of your body and touched every bit of skin he could reach.

Eventually you were left completely bare, although Lucas was still completely clothed. You didn’t like that. You wanted to see him. You reached your hand up to pull down the zipper of his hoodie, only for Lucas to grab your hand.

“You wanna get a better look?” he asked. You nodded. “Too bad,” he said, smirking. “I don’t think you’ve earned it.” Although he seemed confident, you could see the hesitation in his expression. It seemed that wasn’t the only reason why he was choosing to keep his clothes on. You assumed he had never gotten this far with anyone before.

Letting go of your hand, Lucas touched the inside of your thigh and started slowly moving upwards. You soon felt one of his fingers push inside you. You gasped. It felt so strange, but not bad.

“You’re so wet,” he said, pushing deeper. He grinned. “And real tight too. This is gonna feel great.”

He thrust his finger into you for another minute or so, watching how it made you squirm. Then he pulled it out, and began unbuckling his belt. Soon enough you saw his dick in his hand.

“This is what you want, right?” he asked teasingly.

“Yes!” you cried, eager for him to get started.

“Alright, settle down now. I’ll give it to ya.”

Lucas moved closer as you spread your legs a bit wider. You felt him press against your entrance and then finally push inside.

It hurt.

A lot.

You cried out in pain, a tear running down your cheek. No matter how badly you had wanted it, this was still your first time and it felt like you were being ripped in half.

Lucas looked at you with concern. You weren’t expecting him to care, but he stopped moving. He leaned his head down and kissed you before speaking softly.

“Just relax.” His voice was shaky and he looked almost nervous. “It’ll get better.” You knew he wasn’t speaking from experience, but you listened to him anyway and tried to calm down. The pain lessened after a short time and you told Lucas to move again.

He thrust into you slowly, careful not to hurt you. The pain eventually faded away and then all you could feel was heat. Lucas was obviously enjoying it even though he wasn’t moving as fast as he wanted to.

“God damn, you feel good,” he groaned, thrusting a bit harder.

“Lucas!” you moaned.

“Hm, what? Want me to go faster?”

“Yes!”

Lucas complied quickly, picking up speed. As he thrust, he moved his mouth down to your neck, biting and sucking. In the haze of pleasure you briefly noted that he’d leave a mark doing that. When he was done, Lucas checked out the hickey he’d left with a possessive look on his face.

“You’re mine, you know that?” he said, placing his right hand on your breast. You could only pant as he pushed in harder, making you feel things you’d never felt before. His eyes narrowed.

“Say it,” he demanded. “Say you’re mine!”

“I-I’m yours!” you cried out, your mind going blank. You were so close.

“Damn right,” he growled, pinching your nipple. “You’re mine and I’m never letting you go- ah!”

Lucas had nearly reached his limit, but you were already there. You came, clenching tightly around his member. He gasped, moving faster and moaning your name loudly as he finally came, spilling inside you.

Lucas pulled out and collapsed on top of you. You both lay there panting. After a few minutes, he kissed you again, slow and sweet. He looked smug when he pulled away.

“I told you we’d have fun together,” he said. “Aren’t ya glad you’re my girlfriend?”

You nodded and kissed him once more. You knew that you weren’t in your right mind anymore but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. You only wanted Lucas and you had him now. That was the only thing that mattered to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the best at writing sex scenes and Lucas is pretty OOC, but it seems like no one else was willing to write an explicit reader insert fic. So I did what I had to do.


End file.
